Un amor encontrado
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Oneshot: Kotori está en su segundo año de Universidad en la carrera de Diseño y vestuario, en una fiesta en particular conoce a una persona que le hará cambiar su perspectiva de las cosas, de la vida, y del amor. ¿Será capaz de seguir su corazón o se quedará estancada? Descúbranlo en este hermoso KotoUmi :)
1. Chapter 1

Ese día me encontré compartiendo con mis nuevos compañeros de Universidad. La mayoría eran chicos, por lo que las mujeres terminábamos siendo bastante unidas. A lo lejos del bar, divisé a una chica de cabello azul, y ojos color pardo. Su semblante serio le daba un aire algo principesco, supongo que era el tipo de chica que atraía principalmente a mujeres. Mis compañeras notaron mis miradas hacia aquella chica, por lo que comenzaron a molestarme.

¿Le echaste un ojo a ella? Tienes buen gusto, Minami-san… - Comentó una de ellas, Nami, mi compañera en la carrera de diseño.

Su nombre es Sonoda Umi, es estudiante en nuestra universidad, pero lo es de Literatura inglesa, es algo seria y misteriosa, y parece no gustar rodearse de tanta gente… - Comentó Mika, mi otra compañera y amiga de hace años.

Si dicen que no le gusta estar en lugares concurridos, ¿qué hace aquí?

¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?

¿Honoka-chan?

No seas tímida, es raro que tomes interés en alguien, así que ve… te miraremos desde acá… - Dijo mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Honoka.

E-Está bien… lo intentaré… - Tomé un largo suspiro y me acerqué lentamente a ella, sin embargo, mi mala suerte emergía. Un grupo de chicas que salió de la nada, rodearon a Sonoda-san, haciéndome sentir un poco de molestia, aunque yo no sabía realmente el por qué.

Sonoda-san, ¿quieres bailar con nosotras?

… - Ella no contestaba, aunque parecía algo, complicada.

Hey, vamos… será divertido, te lo prometo… - La chica tomó uno de los brazos de Sonoda-san y lo puso entre sus pechos, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, y una extraño enfado en mí.

¡Hey! ¿Podrían dejarla en paz?

¿Quién eres tú? – Me miraron con desagrado.

Nadie que te importe saber…

"¿De dónde demonios salió eso? " – Pensé.

Oh~… así que aquí tenemos una entrometida que le gusta hacerse la ruda, ¿eh? – La chica se me acercó algo intimidante, aunque por alguna razón, en una situación como esta, en cualquier otra ocasión ya habría salido corriendo, pero ahora no puedo, o mejor dicho, no quiero huir, no hasta que ella se vaya.

Mira, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben… ¿siquiera la conoces y estás intentando interferir? – Dijo una de ellas, algo furiosa.

"Esto no va a terminar bien…" – Cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, pero una voz me hizo abrirlos nuevamente.

Apártense de ella de inmediato… - Una voz algo grave pero femenina, su timbre era fuerte e irradiaba firmeza. Fijé mis pupilas a ese hermoso cabello azul y ojos color pardo frente a mí. – No se atrevan a tocar ningún centímetro de su cuerpo… no se los permitiré…

S-Sonoda-san… - Las chicas que hace unos segundos estaban amenazándome, se apartaron cabizbajas, mirándome de reojo con algo de enojo.

G-Gracias… - Dije con mi voz algo quebrada.

No, gracias a ti… - Se volteó y me dio una sonrisa tan encantadora y bella, que provocó que mi corazón se acelerara y sonrojara un poco. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

K-Kotori… Minami Kotori… - Dije sin dejar de mirar su rostro.

Minami-san, es un placer conocerte… - Tomó gentilmente mi hombro y me sonrió por última vez. – Espero toparnos en el campus alguna vez, nos vemos… y gracias…

"¿Cómo supo que íbamos a la misma Universidad?"

Este bar es exclusivo para nuestra universidad, Kotori-chan… - Dijo Honoka-chan acercándose.

¿Eh? ¿Escuchaste mis pensamientos?

Kotori, lo dijiste en voz alta… - Otra de mis amigas contestó.

Eli-chan, ¿en serio?

Por supuesto, pregúntale a Nozomi si no me crees… - Dijo apuntando a la chica de cabello violeta a su lado.

Es verdad Kotori-chan, deberías ser más cuidadosa con la forma en que expresas tus pensamientos… a veces puede resultar en un desastre que accidentes como este ocurran… - Dijo guiñándome el ojo. – Tú sabes de eso, ¿no Elichi? – La miró con una sonrisa pero su semblante expresaba algo de molestia.

N-Nozomi… ya te pedí perdón, ¿qué más quieres que haga? – Dijo juntando sus manos una vez más.

No lo sé aún, quizás… - Se acercó a ella y susurró a su oído, algo que estoy segura todas escuchamos. – Quizás te deje dirigir esta noche…

El rostro de Eli-chan se iluminó de tal forma que las demás suspiramos, sabíamos que nuestras amigas, la única pareja formada al menos entre nosotras, tendrían algo de acción esta noche.

Oh! Chicas, ya son las 10 pm, deberíamos irnos… o la inspectora nos regañará de nuevo por tardarnos… como la última vez…

Todas temblamos cuando Honoka-chan nos hizo recordar aquel regaño, fue algo de al menos tres horas, un regaño bastante largo. Vivíamos dentro del campus de la universidad. El dormitorio de chicas estaba a casi unas cuatro cuadras del de hombres, era bastante grande y la universidad y su sistema se asemejaba mucho a las de América. Mis amigas y yo estudiábamos diferentes carreras, pero vivíamos en el mismo piso. Eli y Nozomi-chan van en su tercer año de Universidad. Eli-chan estudia Artes Visuales, mientras que la mayor de todas nosotras, Nozomi-chan, estudia astrología y física. Honoka-chan está en segundo año al igual que yo, pero ella estudia Hotelería, Turismo y Gastronomía Internacional, le encantaba hablar de comida, pero en este caso, también debía aprender algo de inglés, algo en lo que no era muy buena. Finalmente están mis otras dos amigas, ellas estudian Administración de empresas, les va muy bien en las matemáticas, mientras yo estoy en mi segundo año de Diseño y Vestuario, mi sueño es lanzar mi propia línea de ropa.

Bueno chicas, que descansen, nos vemos mañana a la hora de almuerzo… - Dijeron Eli y Nozomi-chan, quienes vivían en el mismo cuarto. Honoka-chan y yo éramos las únicas que vivíamos solas, pero nunca hemos sabido quién vive en el cuarto frente a nosotras, nunca se escucha ruido, es casi como estuviera vacío. Tiene el número 3, pero nada más que eso, el de Honoka es el 1 y el mío es el 2. El de Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan es el 8, aunque esa habitación tiene dos puertas, es bastante grande, la más grande de todo el piso, especialmente hecha para dos o más personas, pero ellas tuvieron la suerte de tenerla para ellas solas. Así que la siguiente puerta es la 9, formando una sola habitación con las puertas 8 y 9. Siempre nos preguntamos el porqué de esa extraña distribución, pero no quisimos calentar nuestras cabezas más de la cuenta.

Entré a mi habitación algo cansada, había estado todo el día afuera, aunque agradecía que mañana no tenía clases, debido a que es feriado, pero de todas formas me quedaré en el campus, mi madre lo dirige así que la veré en cualquier momento. Honoka-chan y las demás irán a ver a sus familias durante el día, así que me quedaré sola, supongo que me dedicaré a estudiar y saldré a pasear, algo así de tranquilo no tiene nada de malo.

Me tumbo en la cama, y ya con mi pijama puesto, me cubro con las sábanas, apago mi lámpara, y lentamente cierro mis ojos, sumergiéndome en un profundo mar de sueños.

Al día siguiente me levanté extrañamente temprano, alrededor de las 6 am diría yo. Como no pude volver a dormir, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el campus, debe ser agradable mirar a mi alrededor y sentir solo el sonido de las aves y el viento, mientras el sol está afuera casi por completo. Me puse un atuendo deportivo e hice algunas flexiones, quise tomar el reto de trotar por todo el campus, aunque fuese una sola vez.

Listo, ¡a correr! – Coordinando mi respiración con el ritmo de mis movimientos, avancé cada vez más estable. Disfrutaba la vista de los rayos de sol iluminando el agua de la fuente central del patio, chocando con las ventanas de cada casa y habitación, dándole un gran ánimo y paz a mi corazón.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… - No muy lejos de mí, o mejor dicho delante mío, escuché una voz un tanto familiar, pero me sorprendí aún más al observar aquella figura. Ante el nerviosismo y no saber qué hacer, decidí alejarme un poco, aunque no sabía el por qué ella causaba ese efecto en mí.

Oh! Minami-san, buenos días… - La forma en que su sudor caía desde su barbilla hasta su cuello era bastante sexy. Sacudí mi cabeza ante el pensamiento y me enfoqué en lo que iba a responder.

B-Buenos días, Sonoda…san… - Mi corazón se contrajo al ver su sonrisa nuevamente, en verdad, ¿qué me está haciendo esta chica?

Sea lo que sea, no es algo que me desagrade realmente, todo lo contrario, amaría saber más y más de estas sensaciones, perdiéndome en el hermoso brillo de sus pardos ojos.

¿Te parecería prudente si corro a tu lado?

¿Mm? ¿Conmigo? – Pregunté sonando incrédula.

Por supuesto… ¿me harías el honor? – Algo sucede con esta chica, nadie empieza a actuar de esa forma tan galante como si nada, o quizás ella simplemente no se de cuenta de que lo hace.

C-Claro… - Respondí tímidamente a su petición. A los pocos minutos pude darme cuenta del increíble estado físico que poseía Sonoda-san, llevábamos al menos 10 minutos corriendo, yo me sentía algo fuera de forma, sin embargo ella aún ni sudaba.

Habíamos recorrido al menos un kilómetro, creo que ya este era mi límite. Paré abruptamente con problemas al respirar, necesitaba tomar un descanso, comenzó a dolerme un costado de mi abdomen.

"Simplemente, no puedo seguir su paso…" – Pensé mientras veía cómo ella seguía corriendo.

Ahh… - Suspiré al sentarme en una banca junto a mí, me quedé observando el cielo, un hermoso día había empezado, y yo estoy aquí amargándome por alguien que apenas conozco.

¿Te sientes bien?

¿Eh? – Me sobresalté al sentir su voz tan cerca de mi oído. La vi esbozando una leve sonrisa, pero por alguna razón eso fue necesario como para sacudir mis nervios, mi corazón latía rápidamente, y terminé tomándolo de una forma negativa. Inflé mis mejillas y le reclamé. - ¿A-Acaso a todas las chicas que conoces les coqueteas de esta forma?

¿Mmm? – Parecía confundida e indiferente al tema, algo que me enfureció aún más.

Ahhh… - Suspiré algo molesta. – ¿Me vas a decir que no te das cuenta que tratar a las chicas de esa forma, susurrarles al oído, sonreírles de esa forma, significa que les estás coqueteando?

¿E-Eh? – Su semblante cambió, de verdad parecía confundida y algo sorprendida, o más bien alterada. - ¿D-De verdad?

¿Eh? Tu… ¿enserio no sabías lo que hacías? Ahh… no me sorprende que tantas chicas estén detrás de ti entonces… - Reposé mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda, y desvié la mirada.

Y-Yo… - Me volteé y encontré con una sorpresa, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, sus labios le temblaban, sus manos se movían de un lado a otro como intentando negar algo, no pude evitar reírme, pero al mismo tiempo sentir interés en ella. – Y-Yo me d-disculpo… n-no sabía que… h-hacer esto resultaría e-en coqueteo… en verdad m-me disculpo… - Como pudo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó corriendo, más rápido de lo que recordaba un ser humano podía hacerlo.

Hehe, eres interesante, Sonoda-san… - Sonreí mientras la observaba, tener a esta chica alrededor podría no ser tan malo.

Esa mañana me la pasé pensando en ella, en su divertida y tierna reacción al darse cuenta de que me estaba poco menos coqueteando. Me la encontré varias veces durante los recesos entre clases, cada vez que me acercaba a saludarla, ella salía corriendo avergonzada, debo admitir que ese lado suyo me gusta. Espera, ¿gustar? No hablamos de ese "gustar", ¿verdad? Sacudí mi cabeza al pensamiento, a mí nunca me han gustado las chicas, mis padres me educaron de esa forma, pero mamá siempre decía que el amor no tiene género, que lo ideal sería un hombre para tener hijos y una mejor estabilidad económica, así que nunca me he pasado por la cabeza el salir con una chica, y no lo haré ahora.

La última clase del día estaba por terminar, vi a Nami, mi compañera de clase, durmiendo sobre la mesa, típico de ella, siempre era regañada por lo mismo. Sonreí nerviosamente, pero el sonido del profesor levantándose de su silla me distrajo.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejaremos por hoy, recuerden el examen de la próxima semana…

¡Sí!... – Respondimos al unísono.

Ne, Minami-san… - A pesar de que llevábamos alrededor de dos años juntas, ella seguía llamándome por mi apellido, dice que es por costumbre, así que rara vez me llama Kotori.

¿Qué sucede, Nami-chan?

Oí que alguien te vio corriendo junto a Sonoda-san hoy en la mañana… ne, ¿hablaron de algo en específico? La he visto huir de ti cada vez que te ve… ¿qué le hiciste? – Me miró con una sonrisa pícara y algo burlona, a lo que inflé mis mejillas como respuesta.

No le hice, ni dije nada malo… - Levanté una ceja. – Solo conversamos y… y…

¿Y….? – Usó un tono sugerente.

Y… le dije que dejara de coquetearme…

¡¿Eh?!

Shhhh! No grites… tonta… - Cubrí su boca con ambas manos. – Su forma de ser, o mejor dicho su forma de tratar a las chicas en general es bastante galante, les habla dulcemente y tiene un aspecto que no hace más que agrandar el efecto… - Suspiro. – Hoy en la mañana, actuó de esa misma forma, me sentí algo… incómoda y se lo dije, fue ahí cuando descubrí que ella no lo hacía a propósito…

Entonces… quieres decir que…

Así es, Sonoda-san nunca se dio cuenta del tipo de encanto que posee… ahora se siente avergonzada cada vez que me ve… huyó de mi esta mañana cuando le dije eso… - Cerré mis ojos y sonreí forzadamente.

Ya veo… esto en verdad es noticia…

P-Por favor, no vayas a decir nada, Nami-chan…

Mmm… no puedo prometer nada, pero haré lo mejor que pueda… - Cerró uno de sus ojos y levantó su pulgar derecho.

Ahh…. – Suspiré en resignación.

¡Hey! ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una fiesta? – Dijo de la nada un compañero.

¡Sí! – Gritaron los demás.

¿Eh? ¿Una fiesta?

Oh! Vamos… debes ir, estarán los chicos más guapos de la Universidad… puede que incluso te encuentres a Sonoda-san… - Dijo mientras golpeaba mi brazo con su codo.

M-Mou! ¡Déjame en paz! – Hice un puchero y me fui.

¡Asegúrate de ir! – Le escuché decirme.

"Supongo que iré… no es como si fuera a pasar algo malo…" – O eso pensé.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en la barra del bar, viendo como mis compañeros y personas que no conozco bailaban salvajemente, bebían, hacían competencias, jugaban a la botella, incluso hace poco se había armado una pelea que guardias detuvieron a tiempo. Nunca había visto a gente tan desenfrenada en mi vida. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Estaba sola, había perdido a mis amigas, unos chicos intentando coquetearme, dos de ellos al menos, me invitaban copas y tragos que no pude rechazar debido a su insistencia, y me daba miedo rechazarlos y que se pusieran violentos.

Anda preciosa, una cerveza más… - El chico frente a mí era bastante guapo, pero me daba mala espina. Me extendió la cerveza y prácticamente me obligó a aceptarla.

B-Bueno… g-gracias… - En ese momento, sentí todo mi mundo dar vueltas, estaba tan mareada por el alcohol, que si tomaba aunque fuese un poco más, mi estómago no resistiría.

Anda, rápido… ¡bébela! – Me incentivó el chico.

Ella no necesita más…

¿Eh? – Escuché una voz familiar.

Apártate que arruinas nuestra diversión… - Dijo algo agresivo aquel chico.

¿Diversión? ¿Para ti es diversión el embriagar a una chica? Me das asco… - Sin esperar respuesta, me tomó del brazo y me alejó de la fiesta. Me agarró con fuerza, me sentía extrañamente segura al sentir su mano. Sin darme cuenta, terminamos en los dormitorios. Ella me ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta que llegáramos a nuestro pido. – Minami-san, ¿por qué dejaste que abusaran de tu buena voluntad? Deberías aprender a decir que no algunas veces… ¿no crees?

S-Sí… hic… - Oh rayos, mi embriagues está saliendo.

Mou… por hoy, ¿te parece si me quedo un momento contigo?

¿Eh? Hic…

S-Sólo si no te incomoda… es para asegurarme de que no hagas nada torpe…

¿Qu-Quién te crees que… hic… soy…?

¿Eh? Ppf… - De repente, sentí una hermosa risa en mi oreja, algo que me hizo observar su expresión, qué bella sonrisa, pensé. – Anda… vamos a tu cuarto… el mío queda justo al lado…

Me recostó gentilmente sobre la cama, me cubrió con mis sábanas, me sacó los zapatos de interior, y se sentó a mi lado, asegurándose de que me durmiera.

Descansa… Minami-san…

Kotori… hic…

¿Eh?

Dime… hic… Kotori…

K-Kotori…

¿Puedo decirte… Umi-chan?

Claro… Kotori… - Observé borrosamente su sonrisa, eso me dio la calma que necesitaba, lentamente cerré mis ojos, y dormí.

Después de ese día nos hicimos cada vez más cercanas, el solo hecho de llamarnos por nuestros nombres nos dio esa cercanía. A veces nos turnábamos para almorzar juntas, vernos juntas en las mañanas y hacer algo de ejercicio, algo que realmente disfrutaba a su lado.

Ne, Ne… Umi-chan…

¿Qué sucede, Kotori?

Mmm… sé que estudiamos carreras distintas pero… ¿sabes algo de física cimétrica?

¿Eh? Mm… - Comenzó a pensar, lo digo debido a su pose. – Tendrías que pasarme tus apuntes…

¿Me ayudarías? ¿Enserio? Gracias, Umi-chan~ - Me abalancé a abrazarla, a lo que ella se alteró un poco, y sonrojó.

K-K-K-Kotori…

Hehe~…

Y así nuestra amistad fue progresando, nos ayudábamos mutuamente, hicimos planes para el verano, e incluso se las presenté a mis amigas. Al principio se sorprendieron, pues nunca se imaginaron que alguien tan reservada como Umi-chan sería amiga de una persona como yo, que usualmente le agrada a "todo" el mundo, en especial a los hombres. Sin embargo, luego de unas cuantas semanas de amistad, un poco más de dos meses para ser exacta, ocurrió algo que estremeció mi mundo. Esto ocurrió después de un festival de verano que pasamos juntas. Ese día nos divertimos bastante, llorábamos de la risa, jugamos tiro al blanco, Umi-chan era muy buena, fue ahí cuando me contó que practicaba kyudo, su familia administraba un dojo, así que era común para ella ser disciplinada en varias artes marciales, incluso en danza clásica japonesa. Ese día un lindo peluche de llama estaba en juego, ambas concluimos que había una trampa de por medio, pero aún así Umi-chan decidió intentarlo.

Se los advierto, señoritas…deben botar completamente al peluche del estante… sino… pierden… - Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.

Aquí voy… - Hizo el primer tiro a modo de prueba, y como esperábamos, el peluche se movió, pero aunque fue impulsado bastante hacia atrás, volvió a su posición original. – Lo sabía, este juego está arreglado…

¿Eh? C-Cómo dice… que usted no pueda derribarlo no es culpa mía…

Entonces, ¿puedo derribarlo de otra forma?

¿Eh? Pero sería usar tramp….a… - Vi la mirada de Umi-chan hacia el dueño del puesto, en verdad asustaba. – E-Está bien… pero solo tiene un tiro… use esta pelota…

La pelota era al parecer de hule, no era lo suficientemente dura o pesada como para lanzarla con fuerza. Suspiré resignándome a no tener aquel peluche, pero cuando vi a Umi-chan preparándose para lanzarla, quedé con la boca abierta debido a la velocidad y fuerza con la que impactó a aquel peluche, derribando casi la tabla entera. El vendedor quedó pasmado, entre lágrimas le ofreció todos los premios de esa estantería, pero Umi-chan solo eligió la llama. Me la entregó con una sonrisa tímida, y yo besé su mejilla como agradecimiento.

Gracias, Umi-chan… chuu~

K-Kotori… ¿Qu-Qué haces…? – Se sonrojó salvajemente, a lo que reí. – Mou… eres injusta… Kotori… demasiado para mi bien…

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Kotori… necesito decirte algo… ¿m-me escucharías?

C-Claro…

Entonces, ven conmigo… - Tomó mi mano y me guio hacia un lugar más tranquilo, mi corazón latía con fuerza, tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, por favor, no afirmes mis miedos, por favor no me digas eso, no me digas lo que piensas decir. Imploré una y otra vez, pero mis deseos no fueron escuchados.

Se paró frente a mí, sus orejas estaban enrojecidas, su labio temblaba, y sus manos estaban empuñadas. Suspiré preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Kotori… tú… me gustas…

¿Eh?

Sé que es muy repentino y rápido… pero últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti… mi corazón late sin control cada vez que estás cerca, tus hermosos ojos, adoro que me mires con ellos, que me sonrías… adoro cada parte de ti, es extraño que… siendo una chica te diga esto pero… me gustas… me gustas mucho… y me… sentiría muy feliz si correspondieras mis sentimientos… - Hubo un silencio eterno e incómodo, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, así que hice lo peor, hui.

Yo…

Kotori…

Lo siento… Umi-chan… no puedo… lo siento…

¿Eh?...

Lo lamento… - Le devolví el peluche, y salí corriendo. No miré hacia atrás, porque si lo hacía, sabía que la vería llorar, no quería ver esa hermosa sonrisa borrada por mi culpa, aunque ya es tarde pensar en eso, ¿no? Llegué a mi habitación totalmente agitada, tiré mis cosas sobre una silla, me saqué el kimono, me puse el pijama y finalmente me tiré en la cama. En ese momento comencé a recordar y revivir sus palabras. "Me gustas… Kotori…" Sentí lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, una extraña sensación de dolor recorrió mi pecho, acumulándose como un nudo en mi garganta, acababa de lastimar a una hermosa persona, a la chica que aprecio mucho, a una gran amiga, le rompí el corazón.

Los días siguientes, me la encontraba de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, o en las afueras de la universidad, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, podía notar el dolor que irradiaba en ella, realmente la lastimé, y mucho. Poco a poco la situación se volvió insoportable, nos evitábamos lo más que podíamos, no lo toleraba más, quería huir, correr lejos de ahí, pero no podría hacerlo del dolor que aún siento.

Un día en especial, teníamos otra fiesta, decidí ir para despejar un poco mi cabeza, esta vez teniendo cuidado con el alcohol. La divisé desde lejos y entré en pánico, la vi con hombres y otro grupo de chicas. Su expresión era apagada, y su sonrisa forzada. Sentí molestia al verla rodeada de chicas, me sentía estúpida por sentirme de esa forma, apreté mis puños con fuerza, mientras esas mujeres la abrazaban y besaban sus mejillas sin que a ella le importase. ¿Por qué me siento molesta? ¿Qué es este estúpido sentimiento? ¿Por qué quiero golpearla? ¿Por qué quisiera ser yo la que estuviera entre sus brazos? ¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo? Se supone que la rechacé porque no gusto de las mujeres, y si es así, ¿por qué actúo de esta manera? Dejé mi vaso medio lleno sobre el bar y salí corriendo del lugar, pude sentir su mirada en mí, como una flecha clavando mi corazón. De la nada empecé a llorar, corriendo lo que más podía, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta furiosa, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar, odiaba la situación, odiaba tener esa sensación en mi pecho cada vez que la veía, odiaba haberme comportado de esa forma, odiaba estar experimentando nuevas cosas de las cuales no tenía la menor idea.

Vamos… Sonoda-san… déjame entrar… ¿sí? Te daré un buen trato…

Solo… apártate, ¿sí? Hic… no quiero… problemas…

 _"¿Está ebria?" – Pensé cuando comencé a escuchar desde la puerta._

Oh, vamos… no tienes novia, ¿o sí?

No… hic… no tengo… por favor vete…

Ah! Vamos… te haré sentir bien… olvidarás todo sobre la chica que comentaste en el bar… hahaha…

 _"¿Chica que comentó en el bar? ¿Podría ser…?"_

Déjala a ella en paz… hic… fui rechazada… pero no me importa… me conformo con verla desde lejos… hic… aunque sienta que el corazón se me parta en dos… hic…

Ah! Mou! O me dejas entrar, o te lo hago aquí y ahora…

¡Basta! ¿Qué no ves que están haciendo un gran escándalo?

 _"Esa voz… ¿Eli-chan?"_

Sonoda-san, por favor entre a su habitación… y cierre con llave… - Al parecer está molesta. – Y tú, deja de intentar aprovecharte de ella mientras está borracha…

¿Quién me lo prohíbe? – Dijo en forma desafiante.

Yo…

 _"¿Nozomi-chan?"_

T-T-Toujou-senpai… l-lamento la interrupción… m-me iré de inmediato…

Antes de eso, asegúrate de nunca acercarte a ella, ¿entendiste? – Su forma de hablar era demasiado diferente de la usual, al parecer estaba enfadada.

S-Sí… con permiso… - Sentí pasos rápidos por el pasillo, al parecer estaba corriendo.

Ahh… al fin un poco de silencio… ne, Elichi… ya que nos despertaron a mitad de la noche, ¿te parece si hacemos algo… divertido?

 _"¿Eh?"_

Nozomi… buena idea… entremos…

Ahh~… no seas tan ansiosa… mou…

Tú me pones así… ahora aguántate… - Sentí una puerta cerrarse.

 _"Wooaa… sabía que esas dos eran más cercanas de lo normal, pero nunca imaginé… oh bueno, sí lo imaginé, pero que me lo confirmen es otra cosa…" – Pensé._

Luego de todo el alboroto, me tumbé exhausta en mi cama, apagué las luces y me cubrí bajo las sábanas. Mirando al techo, cerré mis ojos un momento, y todas las memorias de Umi-chan y yo, sonriendo, tomadas del brazo, riéndonos, sus pucheros, su rostro avergonzado, sus regaños, la forma en que me miraba, la extraño tanto, tanto que me duele estar lejos de ella, ¿por qué me siento tan horrible al haberla rechazado? ¿Será porque la consideraba una gran amiga? ¿Porque la herí? ¿Porque deseaba pasar mucho más tiempo con ella? No, no es eso… entonces, ¿por qué?.

 ** _"Porque también te gusta…"_**

En cuanto ese pensamiento recorrió mi mente, no toleré más, me salí de mi cama en segundos, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí a su habitación.

Umi-chan… Umi-chan… - Golpeé la puerta un par de veces esperando respuesta.

Mm… ¿Qué sucede?

En cuanto la vi, me abalancé sobre ella, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

¿K-K-Kotori? – Al parecer estaba un poco más consciente que antes. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Umi-chan… - Hasta yo pude notar mi quebrado y tembloroso tono de voz.

Kotori… - Ella envolvió mi tembloroso cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, en ese momento mis pensamientos se aclararon, volviendo a soltar un leve llanto. - ¿Qué sucede?

Te quiero…

¿Eh?

Umi-chan… yo… - La enfrenté, mis ojos estaban completamente empañados, y con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar, le dije. – Tu también me gustas… Umi-chan…

¿Eh?

Sé que es confuso… perdóname por tardar tanto… pero no tenía claros mis sentimientos… ¿me aceptarías?

Kotori… - Me abrazó una vez más, esta vez su abrazo tenía otra intención, pude sentir tanto amor a través de sus brazos, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, combinadas con un pequeño llanto, tomé su rostro con ambas manos, y planté un tierno beso en sus labios. – K-K-Kotori!

Hehe~… - Al ver su avergonzada expresión una vez más, no me pude resistir. – Ne, ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

¿Q-Q-Qué?

Umi-chan… Onegai~?

Uuugh… está bien… mhh… - Volví a besarla, pero con muchas más pasión y fuerza. – Mou… eres injusta… Kotori…

Y tú lo eres aún más… Umi-chan… te quiero…

Y yo a ti, Kotori…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí les traigo un bello Oneshot c: Espero les haya gustado :D Dedicado a Kohitsuuchi (Tru) 3 Con amors oassaosjj gracias por seguir mis fics**


	2. Ch 2: Una placentera confusión

**Aviso: Contenido no apto para menores de 18 años xD aosjasjosjo si aún así quiere leer, hágalo xD**

* * *

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que nos hicimos novias. Presenté a Umi-chan a mis amigas, quienes al enterarse de nuestra relación, parecían bastante sorprendidas, ya que yo siempre mostré interés en los hombres. La recibieron bastante bien a decir verdad, se puede decir que ya es una de nosotras.

Almorzamos juntas todos los días, incluidos los fines de semana, esos los pasamos con las chicas. Al parecer ya era oficial, Maki-chan y Nico-chan eran pareja desde hace un par de días, Nozomi y Eli-chan lo eran hace al menos un año, pero nunca dijeron algo sobre ello, no querían meternos en sus problemas, pues les fue bastante difícil llegar a la estabilidad que tienen ahora. Y con problemas me refiero a sus padres. Por otro lado, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan se definen como "amigas", pero aunque se conozcan y lo sean desde la infancia, hay un aire distinto en ellas, lo que nos hace sospechar.

Ne, ¿les parece si vamos a la playa este fin de semana? Las vacaciones comienzan mañana…

Honoka, ¿estás segura de esto?

Tranquila Umi-chan, todo estará bien… ahora el único problema es…

No tienes acompañante, ¿no? – Irrumpió Nozomi.

B-Bueno, ese no es el problema… - Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

Honoka-chan, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho? – Pregunté.

Ehm… ¿conocen a la chica del departamento de artes musicales? ¿La de cabello castaño y ojos verdes?

Castaño… ojos verdes… - Eli-chan pensaba detenidamente. - ¡¿Kira-sensei?!

¡¿Eh?! – Reaccionamos todas.

S-Sí… hehe…

Honoka-chan, vaya sorpresa, quién diría que te meterías con una profesora…

Lo haces sonar como si fuera una cualquiera, Nozomi-chan…

Hehe, lo siento…

Pero vaya que me asusté… nunca pensé que te gustara ella… - Dije. – Aunque, sí tenía mis sospechas debido a la forma en que la mirabas…

Sí… bueno, ella y yo somos novias hace… unos seis meses…

¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo no nos habías dicho nada? – Dijo Nico, ella realmente admiraba a esa sensei, era bastante reconocida en toda la Universidad, era la coordinadora del departamento de artes y música, unos dos puestos más abajo del Jefe de carrera. Además de eso, era una excelente cantante. Podía ver por qué Nico-chan la admiraba tanto, ella ama la música.

Conocimos a Maki-chan y Nico-chan hace un poco menos de un año. Ambas se estaban quedando en sus respectivas casas con sus familias debido a mantenimiento de sus habitaciones. Ellas son las únicas, junto con Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan, quienes se nos unieron hace unas semanas atrás, nos hemos hecho buenas amigas en tan poco tiempo, y me sorprende bastante el hecho. Maki-chan proviene de una familia de doctores, por ende estudia medicina, va en su primer año junto a Rin-chan, quien estudia educación física, y Hanayo-chan, quien estudia lo mismo que Honoka-chan, solo que es de primer año.

Resulta que las últimas vacaciones que tuvimos, Maki-chan nos invitó a la playa, claro, en ese entonces éramos solo 6. Quién sabe qué pasará ahora. Mi tren de pensamientos se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Honoka-chan.

B-Bueno, la cosa es que…

Nos ibas a preguntar si ella podía ir, ¿no?

Qué comes que adivinas, Maki-chan…

Ahh… - Suspiró. – Por mí no hay problema… pero, ¿nos estará vigilando o algo parecido? No podré disfrutar si hay alguien prohibiéndonos todo…

Tranquila, ella no hará nada estando fuera de su puesto como profesora… - Sonrió.

Está bien, puede ir… por cierto, es este fin de semana, ¿podrá ir?

Sí, nosotras íbamos a hacer algo de todas formas este fin de semana, sería lo mismo pero con todas ustedes, hehe…

¿Estás segura? Digo, ¿no prefieres pasar tiempo a solas con tu novia? – Esta vez la que preguntó fue Nozomi-chan.

Por supuesto, pero compartir de esta forma rara vez se da, además, ella y yo salimos al menos un fin de semana cada mes…

Oh, ya veo… entonces está bien… ¿qué piensas, Elichi?

Me parece bien con tal de que todas nos divirtamos… ¿no es así, Umi?

S-Sí…

Bien, entonces está decidido… - Junté mis manos y sonreí, esto realmente será divertido.

 _"Por fin podré ver a Umi-chan en traje de baño…" – Pensé._

Pasamos los días previos a la ida a la playa descansando en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Umi-chan intercalábamos las habitaciones en las que dormíamos, algunas veces descansábamos juntas, otros separadas, ella sugirió ese pequeño espacio, así me extrañaría y estaría más ansiosa de verme todas las mañanas, aunque para mí, sería lo ideal tenerla a mi lado todos los días, supongo que hostigo un poco a Umi-chan, o eso pienso.

Por fin, el tan esperado día había llegado. Nos levantamos temprano. Fui a buscar a Umi-chan a su habitación, y resulta que ella se estaba recién arreglando el cabello. Supuse que había regresado de correr y había salido hace poco de la ducha. Me miró y sonreímos.

Buenos días Kotori… ¿cómo dormiste?

Muy bien, aunque algo emocionada por el viaje…

Mou… pareces una niña… - Rió. - ¿Lista?

Sí… oh! ¿Me dejarías peinas tu cabello?

¿Eh? ¿Peinar mi cabello?

Onegai~?

Ahhh… me rindo… - Se sentó dándome la espalda, extendiendo hacia mí la peineta.

¡Yaaay~! – Me encantaba su largo y sedoso cabello, tenía tanto brillo y vitalidad, al igual que ella, realmente lo amaba.

Disfruté cada segundo que pude tocarla, aunque fueran sus hombros y su cabeza. Siempre tengo miedo de tocar algo más, temo a que ella se sienta presionada, a que piense que quiero hacerlo, y aunque sea verdad, sabiendo cómo es Umi-chan, es mejor dejar que las cosas pasen a su tiempo y por sí solas, aunque sé que puede llevarme años.

Suspiro sin que ella se dé cuenta, al parecer estaba tan relajada por el cepillado en su cabello que terminó por cerrar sus ojos. Terminé de peinarla y, cuidadosamente susurré a su oído.

Umi-chan… ¿lista?

Ahh! – Se sobresaltó. – K-Kotori… n-no hagas eso…

Hehe, lo siento… ¿vamos?

V-Vamos… - Me extendió su mano levemente, la tomé, y salimos de la habitación.

Fuera del campus nos estarían esperando las demás. Maki tiene una van lo suficientemente grande para las 9. Nos subimos, y empezamos nuestro viaje. Por supuesto, al ser de una familia acomodada, Maki-chan poseía una gran cabaña cerca de la playa, a solo unos metros de hecho. Hace unos meses fuimos allá, lo pasamos genial, y esta vez, será aún mejor.

Chicas, pongan sus maletas en la entrada, luego las subimos…

Sí… - Contestamos.

Woow… en verdad es… grande… ¿cuántas habitaciones tiene?

Veinte… - Contestó secamente Maki.

¿V-Veinte? ¿Qué es esto, una mansión?

Ma, ma~… Umi-chan… es normal que actúes así, es la primera vez que vienes con nosotras de paseo después de todo, ¿no?

Nozomi… tienes razón, lo lamento…

Descuida, todas reaccionaron así la primera vez… otras, incluso peor… - Miró a Nico-chan.

¿Qué?

Nada… - Desvió la mirada.

Nos adentramos más a la sala de estar, una vez más, Umi-chan miraba sorprendida a su alrededor, parecía una niña pequeña, lo que me causó risa.

Bien, ahora vayamos a escoger sus habitaciones, pero por favor… no se peleen como la última vez… - Dijo Eli.

¿Pelear? – Umi-chan nos miró a todas.

E-Ese tema… mejor dejémoslo para otra ocasión, ¿sí? – Dije nerviosamente.

Kotori, ¿qué sucedió? – Ahí estaba, su seria mirada que me indicaba que no se movería hasta que le dijera la verdad.

Ahh… bueno, hace unos meses atrás, vinimos nosotras 6, aún no conocíamos a Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan… al llegar aquí y empezar a escoger nuestras habitaciones… Nico-chan y Maki-chan se pelearon por una en específico, es la que tiene terraza y vista directa a la playa… fue un caos que las tuvo sin hablarse durante días… - Las miré, ambas estaban avergonzadas.

E-Eso pasó esa vez… ahora las cosas son diferentes…

Sí, sólo porque dormirán juntas, ¿no?

¡N-Nozomi! – Dijeron ambas, las demás reímos.

Bien, dejemos las bromas hasta aquí y vayamos a descansar… - Dijo Eli.

Sí…

El día no pudo haber sido más divertido. Nos bañamos en la playa incontables veces. Las chicas llevaron pistolas de agua, y como parte del territorio de la casa de Maki, poseía playa privada, jugamos hasta que nuestros corazones se contentaran.

Tuvimos los juegos típicos, partir la sandía, enterrar a Nico-chan en la arena. Incluso, jugamos un poco de volleyball, a los quemados, fue una tarde realmente agotadora y divertida. Nico-chan terminó con quemaduras como siempre, Maki-chan la regañaba por no haberse puesto bloqueador. Eli y Nozomi-chan jugaban y coqueteaban en el agua, y se besaban una que otra vez. Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan parecían un par de niñas haciendo castillos de arena. Por cierto, Kira sensei llegará mañana debido al trabajo, así que Honoka-chan se la pasó jugando con Rin-chan. Terminó igual de quemada que Nico-chan. Mientras que, Umi-chan me ha estado evitando todo el día. Cuando estábamos todas juntas no había problema, pero, cuando me le acercaba o quería que me colocara bloqueador, ella se iba o alejaba.

 _"Y yo que quería que me vieras con mi traje de baño…" – Pensé._

La noche se acercó y, tuvimos que entrarnos. Por mi parte, le avisé a las chicas que daría una vuelta por la playa, necesitaba distraerme un poco. Nozomi-chan, como siempre tan asertiva, me dio un consejo.

 _"Si quieres que ella actúe, no esperes a que lo haga, incítala a hacerlo… "_

Ahh… si solo fuera tan fácil… no puedo ni acercarme a ella sin que huya… ¿qué hago? – Pensé en voz alta.

¿Kotori?

¿Umi-chan? – Me volteé al verla, se notaba preocupada, traía un pequeño abrigo, no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a hacer frío. Me percaté que ella ya se había cambiado de ropa, estaba usando un pantalón y remera de mangas largas. Yo por mi parte, seguía con mi bikini y nada más.

Kotori, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya oscureció…

No es como si te importará, ¿o sí?

¿Eh? Kotori… ¿qué sucede? – Intentó tomar mi mano, pero la aparté.

Me has estado ignorando durante todo el día… no hagas como que ahora te importo… - Lo admito, puede que haya exagerado, pero estaba dolida, quería saber por qué me ha estado evitando durante todo el día. – Lo lamento… yo… necesito estar sola…

Kotori… - Tomó mi mano con fuerza.

Suéltame… dije que quería estar sola… - Forcejeé, pero ella no me soltaba. Me volteé, y ella mi miraba seriamente. – Umi-chan, ¿qué quieres?

Ven conmigo… te mostraré la razón por la que te he evitado durante todo el día…

¿Eh? E-Espera… Umi-chan… - Fui arrastrada por la playa hasta detrás de unas rocas. Estaba tan oscuro, que dudo alguien pueda vernos, o nosotras a ellos. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Está todo muy oscuro…

Mejor… así no dudo… así me atreveré a hacer lo que quiero hacer… Kotori… escúchame…

¿U-Umi-chan?

La razón por la que no te miré ni me acerqué a ti durante todo el día, fue porque … porque… me excitaba el verte.. – Susurró lo último.

¿Eh? Umi-chan, no puedo oírte por el sonido de las olas…

Me excitaba al verte… por eso te evitaba… te veías tan… bien en ese traje de baño que... yo… necesitaba enfriar mi mente cada vez que te acercabas… demonios, cómo no te diste cuenta…

Umi-chan… mh! – Mis labios fueron robados por los suyos. Me besó con tanta fuerza y desesperación, que pude sentir mi respiración acabarse poco a poco. Aunque no podía verla claramente, pude sentir su intensa mirada sobre mí. – Umi-chan…

Kotori, ¿me dejarías?

Sí… haz lo que quieras conmigo… - Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nuevamente arrebató mis labios. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, y comenzó la danza en el interior de nuestras bocas. Sus manos viajaron desde mi espalda hasta mi trasero, lo apretó con fuerza, jugaba con mis nalgas con ansiedad, las separaba y juntaba a su gusto. Su agresividad me excitaba más y más. Con su rodilla haciendo fricción entre mis piernas, mis gemidos salían gradualmente. Solo tenía puesto mi bikini y el abrigo que ella me ofreció, pero el calor de mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo sudar.

Kotori… siento no habértelo dicho antes pero… yo…

¿Qué sucede?

Es demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón, así que siéntelo por ti misma… - Me giró y quedó detrás de mí. Con agresividad, mordió mi cuello y espalda, provocándome deliciosos escalofríos, su lengua recorría mis hombros y espalda, cada sensación me inundaba en el placer. Empujaba sus caderas contra las mías, se sentía extrañamente bien, pero cuando sentí algo en específico me asusté.

U-Umi-chan… ¿qué es esto?

Compruébalo por ti misma… - Agarró mi mano y la puso en su entrepierna. ¿Cuándo se sacó los pantalones? Toqué algo duro y largo sobresalir de su ropa interior.

U-Umi-chan… tu…

Sí… ¿me dejarías?

¿Eh? ¿Quieres… metérmelo?

Por supuesto… si no quieres, dímelo…

Ahh… - Lo toqué una vez más, pero esta vez me atreví a sacarlo de sus bragas. Solo por el tacto, logré notar lo duro, grueso y largo que era, me sonrojé, y sin pensarlo empecé a friccionarlo con mi mano.

Ghh… e-eso significa… ¿sí?

Sí… por favor… házmelo…

Lo haré… separa tus piernas…

Sí…

Separé mis piernas un poco, ella desamarró mi traje de baño, y lo dejó sobre una roca. Sentí algo caliente y húmedo hacer contacto con mi entrepierna, lo que me hizo gritar levemente. Umi-chan mordió mi oreja, y poco a poco, friccionó mi intimidad con su miembro. Sentía cuán húmeda estaba yo entre cada roce, se sentía realmente bien, pero tenía le presentimiento que se pondría aún mejor. Aun así, quién diría que mi novia sería una Futanari. La miré a los ojos fijamente intentando hacerle entender la señal, ella agarró con fuerza mis glúteos, y lentamente se introdujo en mí. Mi voz se alzó mientras ella alcanzaba hasta lo más profundo de mi intimidad. Una vez asegurándose de estar bien adentro, pidió mi consentimiento, y se movió.

Kotori… - Pude sentir su dulce y excitada voz hacer contacto con mi oreja izquierda, la cual ella lamía y mordía mientras me penetraba. Apoyé mis manos contra las rocas y empujé mis caderas hacia atrás, intentando que llegara aún más profundo. A pesar de ser mi primera vez esto se sentía increíble. Sus jadeos combinados con los míos, sus uñas clavadas en mi piel, sus caderas golpeando a las mías, sus gruñidos siendo música para mis oídos, no sé qué hacer con todas estas sensaciones, es demasiado para mí, siento que perderé mi mente, siento que algo viene mientras ella acelera sus movimientos hasta el punto de hacerme gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Muerdo mis labios ante la liberación de fuerza, pero ella sigue embistiéndome. A este punto mi lengua está afuera, mi mente y razón se perdieron en algún lugar. Mis palabras ya no eran coherentes. Ella seguía con sus agresivos movimientos mientras yo me hacía un desastre. Cambió nuestra posición porque dijo querer verme el rostro. Al ver mi estado se sorprendió, tomó mis caderas y las apoyó sobre las suyas. Ordenándome apoyarme en las rocas, tomó mis piernas, y desde un ángulo más bajo, comenzó a adentrarse una vez más. Su miembro golpeaba otro punto en mi interior, aferré mis brazos a ella, mientras hundía su rostro en mis senos, los cuales ella mordía, succionaba y lamía. Mi voz aumentaba cada vez más, una segunda corriente estaba por venir, pero esta vez, sentía que algo provenía de Umi-chan también. La miré como pude, con mi lengua aún fuera. Ella me besó, aceleró sus embestidas y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gritamos el nombre de la otra al llegar al orgasmo. Colapsé sobre ella, mientras me sostenía fuertemente, con su amiguito aún dentro de mí. Nos besamos una vez más y me bajó de sus brazos debido a que su espalda baja le había empezado a doler.

Te amo, Kotori… por favor no creas que te ignoro… nunca más, ¿sí?

Sí… por favor, házmelo mucho de ahora en adelante…

Lo haré… pero si no nos cuidamos…

Lo sé, haremos lo que sea necesario para que todo venga en el tiempo correcto… te amo, Umi-chan…

Kotori… yo también, y mucho… deberíamos regresar, ¿no crees?

¿Ya? Yo quería hacerlo otra vez… wooaa!… - Casi caí al suelo debido a la debilidad de mis piernas.

Con suerte puedes caminar… - Rió. – Lo haremos… pero en la cama, ¿sí?

Sí~… - Me colgué a ella.

Mou… pareces una niña…

Por cierto, vaya sorpresa que me tenías escondida… con razón cada vez que dormíamos juntas ponías una almohada ahí…

¿Nunca sospechaste de esto?

Mmm… la verdad no, siquiera imaginé que existían en la vida real… pero, qué suerte, ¿eh? Ahora podremos tener hijos… todo gracias a ti, Umi-chan….

Kotori…

¿No creen que ya es suficiente coqueteo por hoy?

N-Nozomi… E-Eli…

Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, entren… las estamos esperando hace más de cuarenta minutos… las chicas las buscaron por toda la playa…

¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

Sí… ¿dónde estaban?

E-Eli-chan, lo lamentamos… solo estábamos arreglando unas cosas…

Vaya que sí, si al tener sexo llamas arreglar los problemas… - Sonrió pícaramente Nozomi.

No me digas que…

No vi nada, pero si las escuché… decidí no interrumpir… pero, sean más cuidadosas, ¿sí?

Sí… - Nos sonrojamos y entramos.

Ah! Kotori-chan… ven aquí un momento…

¿Qué sucede, Nozomi-chan?

Si planean hacerlo de nuevo, asegúrense de no gritar ni gemir tan fuerte, lamentablemente estas paredes tienen orejas… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche?

¡¿Eh?! Esas voces… ¿eran ustedes?

Shhh… sí, por eso lo digo, ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Sí… gracias, Nozomi-chan…

Ah! Umi-chan…

¿Qué sucede, Kotori?

¿Cómo quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Tu arriba, o yo sobre ti? – Mordí su oreja.

No me provoques… que en esto tu no serás la que domine… - Agarró mi trasero, a lo que solté un leve grito.

M-Mou… ¡Umi-chan~!

¿Sí~?

¡D-Deja mi trasero en paz!

No~…

¡Mou~!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el lemon? e.e aksjasjsaj lo siento, pero por alguna razón tuve que poner futanari a Umi xD asjasosj así era más candente la cosa e.e asojasjos en fin, espero les haya gustado :D**

 **Facebook: Lovenozoeli**


End file.
